my_dagestanfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Tsovkra Village. My Motherland
thumb|right|333 px цовкра1.jpg|kanatahodec цовкра2.jpg|Tsovkra 1 цовкра3.jpg|difficult trick цовкра4.jpg|old grandfather takes цовкра5.jpg|Walking a tightrope and highland dance with sword цовкра6.jpg|The village in Tsovkra 1 цовкра8.jpg|celebration of the first furrow цовкра9.jpg|twice Hero of the Soviet Union) pilot test the Sultan Ahmet Khan цовкра10.jpg|Sultan Ahmed Khan цовкра11.jpg|shunudag mountain) is the highest plateau of Dagestan Geographical position: Located 5 km South-East from the regional center of the village Vaci. Population majority is Laks TSOVKRA-1. MY Homeplace Economic and political development: According to the 2010 Census, the village population is of 410 people. According to the Census of 1943 there were about 343 yards in the village and 1,341 inhabitants lived there. Indeed before the World War I Tsovkra-1 had the name Big Tsovkra. After the establishment of Soviet Power the Village Council of dealed with population of six villages surrounding Tsovkra-1. They were: Byarnihh, Kichurluhh, Tukat, Ollaurtti, Chakali, Hhyalluh-maschi. 'Shunudag' Shunudag is a mountain, which is located in the Kulinskij District. The village Tsovkra-1 is located on the highest plateau of Dagestan, 2963 meters above sea level. The Art of Rope-walking Tsovkra-1 is an aul ''(as '''aul' ''mountainious villages are named), where the ancient stones breathe history, it is the highest mountain village of the Kulinsky District. It is located on a platue 2800 meters above sea level at the foot of the majestic Mount Schunudag. The village, which is famous worldwide for its remarkable art of walking on a tightrope. However, there are many different versionsabout the origin of this art. Old people say that long ago in the search for the missing animals and the hunting of wild animals, the Tsovkris had to overcome a dizzying climbs and steep descents over rocks with hemp rope (Arcana). With rugged terrain, they had to climb over the mountain rivers, precipices and flexible gorge on logs, using the pole as a prop and balance beam. Subsequently, they get the hand as in walking on logs and then the rope that slowly walking on a tightrope became mandatory attribute of national celebrations and entertainment in the village, and later - the craft. '''Ahmed-Khan Sultan' Participation in the Wold War II: 198 people took part in the Second World War. 94 soldiers died on the fronts of World War II, 11 mothers have lost two sons, 28 people have returned maimed and disabled, 16 people returned to the military orders, 11 people had occupied the rank of officer and commander positions. The son of immigrants from the village Tsovkra-1 Ahmed-Khan Sultan became a Hero of the Soviet Uniont wice . His name stands next to the names of famous air aces. During the war years he made 603 sorties. 30 enemy aircraft were destroyed him personly; 19 him being a member of the attack group. He was awarded many medals and 13 orders including 3 of the Order of Lenin, three orders of the Red Banner. The text to the video clip In one Dagestan village of children two years later after learning to walk, learning to walk on a tightrope. The first time in the first class of school rope went our operator Omar Magomedov. In currently walking a tightrope perceived as a circus art, but for many of the peoples of Dagestan and particularly for community Tsovkra is something more. In the village Tsowkra 200 years ago walking a tightrope was the way to movement. About how was walking a tightrope there are many legends, but the most famous of them, when young people were checked each other on the courage and passed over cliffs. In Tsovkrian school rope is currently engaged in 10 student, but the sing up here everyone can. This art is popular among both children and teenagers. They say learn to walk on a rope for a few days, and art are almost till the old age. On average, every experienced tightrope walker owns more than thirty rooms. Since ancient times, in the village Tsovkra existed family school tightrope walkers, they taught their children 7-10 years. Категория:Nationalities and ethnic groups Категория:Geographic features and nature